trapping the shooter
by Xigbar-Organization 13
Summary: Written for the KH kink meme on livejournal: Xigbar/The Fear Metal Gear/Kingdom Hearts crossover; A mission to Granini Gorki, a tranquil forest in the midst of the cold war results in a rough afternoon for our Favorite One eyed nobody when he encounters.."The Fear".


Trapping the shooter

A new world. A new place. The hooded figure walked silently through the forest, ignoring a tall building in the distance in favor of a dark clearing, with sunlight filtering through the trees. Boots crushed newly fallen leaves; red and gold, as a golden eye slowly inspected the clearing before ears picked up the teltale 'swish' of something swinging towards his body.

Jumping back, he narrowly avoided a swinging spiked club, eye narrowing as he then dashed forward, hearing the rustling of leaves that told him that someone was moving through the trees, summoning his weapons. Two purple hued arrow-rifles; His Sharpshooters.

"That's one _hell_ of a _greeting_, dude. Why don't you introduce yourself, I'll do likewise." Lips curved into a sadistic grin as he lifted his head to look up at the figure hidden in the tree, seeing golden eyes looking back on an equally sadistic face. Excellent. A chance of real exercise.

After a moment, someone landed in front of him, head down, arms out to either side, before the dark haired male raised his head, hair black save for the patches of silver above his ears. Golden eyes gleamed, a long tongue flicking out as he spoke with a dark chuckle.

_"Call me….The Fear."_

Nice entrance, he thought, eye taking in the others appearance and memorizing the name, even as the sunlight glinted off a crossbow in the others right hand. Interesting weapon choice.

"_Names Xigbar_…nice crossbow you got there, but I get the sense that they're lethal in more than one way." His eye had picked up the wet gleam on the dart loaded in the bow._ Poison._

"They are, but you're not likely to live long enough to find out_ why."_ The male stood up, then a sickening crack was heard, shoulder and elbow joints dislocating and then moving to click into place, arms now bending back at the elbow. Nasty…but also interesting, pretty flexible. The Fear used his arms to skitter up the tree while facing Xigbar, vanishing into the canopy.

"Creepy ass fucker, ain't you?" He called out, eye scanning the trees for movement, then hearing the 'sching' of darts flying through the air, spinning out of the way and catching one from the air. A quick sniff of it gave him a good clue in that it wasn't man-made or snake poison. What could it be? He fired a few rounds in the direction the darts had come from, but he didn't hear the tearing of flesh, just the dull 'thunk' of bullets biting into wood. He missed. "Hn…"

"What's wrong fucker? Can't your eyes keep up with my speed? Whoops. Sorry. Meant to say… _Eye see you."_ Four darts suddenly ripped through the air, Xigbar dropping onto his back, then feeling the ground shift beneath him. Pitfall. His hands gripped the edge, feet dangling down a hole even as he glanced down to see the gleam of silver metal. Spikes. A nasty, dangerous trap.

"Making bad jokes based on my one eye? Sadistic Asshole…" Heaving himself back out of the hole, he then stood still, eye slowly scanning the leaves for a single hint of where the male was. Then something crashed into him from behind, sending him sprawling in the dirt before a piercing pain hit his left arm. A poison tipped dart.

"I'd watch your back more, or you're gonna be a _dead man_. That's gonna require an antidote."

Xigbar growled, reaching back and tugging the dart out even as his head raised to shot a glare at the sneering male. "As if. _The Fear?_ Ain't making a big impression on me save for being some annoying _spider-man._" He fired a shot, grinning as he heard the rip of skin, the man dashing back up a tree with a now-bleeding cheek. He'd get him nice and good for the leg, or his name wasn't Xigbar. Standing up, he decided to try a more advanced technique, firing three volleys into an outward spray, then fired six shots up at the branches above himself.

_"AGH! FUCKER!"_ The Fear fell from a tree and then shot another dart at him when he hit the ground, the scarred male ducking behind a tree and then climbing up some vines onto a branch, seeing the man scuttle across the ground below him.

Time for a surprise attack.

The satisfaction from seeing the blood spray dragged a manical laugh from him, a growl of pain reaching his ears, before he moved out of sight. "Whered that bug-man go?" He muttered, eye glancing the clearing over before his ponytail was snagged, chuckling from behind him telling him that the Fear had found and climbed up after him. He hit the ground painfully, thrown by the other and rolling to avoid the next few shots, then hearing a click. Another swinging log.

This one hit him solidly in the chest, sending him off his feet and landing, sprawled in the dirt, on his back with a groan. "Forgot to watch out for the fucking_ traps…"_ Getting up, still winded, he grimaced as he felt the sting of another dart, yanking it out of his lower ankle. Asshole.

This battle could be going better, deciding to take advantage of his own abilities, seeing as the man was obviously doing the same, if his lack of presence was any indication. Likely, he was able to make himself invisible. His body shifted, tugged by his warp speed as he took cover at the edge of the clearing, crouching in the tall grass, hearing the others taunting speech.

"How _pathetic_. I guess you're full of Fear already!"

His teeth grit, the taunting having an effect as he moved back out of his hiding spot, circling around in the shadows, before the world suddenly flipped upside down, hair dangling, guns hitting the ground as he realized he'd sprung another trap. He was suspended by his ankles.

"Shit!" His back bent, hands tugging at the tight snare, growling even as he heard the others jeering laughter, before pain burned at the back of his skull, hair wrenched so that he was now dangling upside down once more, glaring at the smirking face of his opponent.

"Looks like you're caught in my web~. What should I do with ya, _hm?"_ A long, forked tongue flicked out and dragged over his scarred cheek, eliciting a growl from him once more, before he backhanded the other, then attempted once more to get free, his hair slung over his shoulder this time so not to give the other male a handhold. It wouldn't help much, if the weight that landed on his back was any indication, fingers losing the rope as he then fell back with a dark snarl. He was getting pissed off, as well as dizzy from the effects of venom.

"Come on, fight back…or has the venom finally taken its hold on your body?" He could hear the others voice mere inches from his ear, the crossbow pressing against the side of his head even as his zipper snapped, a hand yanking it open. "Those last darts got ya deep, hm?" Fingers dug into the hole that remained, then tugged out the poison tipped dart, before tossing it aside.

"Little piece of trivia for you…that venom on the darts, is that of the Brazilian wandering spider. _Very_ toxic, _very deadly_. I've got the antidote of course, but I'm hardly gonna just hand it over t'ya."

A red bottle was dangled in front of his eye, blurry and filled with clear fluid, grasped lightly between two spindly fingers and a thumb. "W-What?…Get off me, I ain't gonna make any deals…" Xigbar struggled to get the other male off, but an arm wrapped tightly across his chest, a thick, muscular leg hooking over his own and forcing his movements to stop. He was stuck.

The Fear was grinning widely, before he ran his tongue over the skin on the one eyed males neck, chuckling as Xigbar shivered in his grasp. "Oh? So you'd rather die rather than make a deal with the man who has no qualms with killing ya?" He waved the bottle once more before the golden eye. "What ya got to lose, eh fucker? Its not like I'm saying ya've gotta bend over."

His face flushed at the very idea, before he grit his teeth, cheeks dark as he growled, then attempted to elbow the other male in his face. "Don't even fucking joke about shit like that!" At least now he had some room, snagging the others crossbow and aiming it at the rope before hitting the trigger, feeling the taught ropes go slack, before they both fell to the ground.

"Ngh! Ya little shit, don't be touching William tell, an don't think I didn't see ya blush, ya little freak. I bet you _like_ the thought of that, eh? Shoved against the ground while I _fuck_ ya? _Hm?"_ He grinned widely, rolling them across the ground, dodging the others gloved fist that tried to slam into the lower part of his jaw, catching his wrist and pinning it above his head.

_"Shut the fuck up, asshole!"_ His attempt at punching the other went badly, wrists yanked over Xigbar's head and held there, one hand gripping the torn piece of rope before tugging it tightly around restrained wrists. This situation was quickly going from bad to worse, the golden eye glaring up into the matching, lizard-like eyes of the man pinning him down.

"Get off me, Spiderfreak!" The only response was another short laugh, before he felt the man flip him over.

Hands tugged at his cloak, tugging it open so that it snagged on his trapped wrists, coarsely cut nails scraping his shoulder blades as he was then divested of his hidden weapons, a switchblade given to him by a friend, the Lancer, then his body was flipped back to his back. Weaponless.

"Get off? Naw, I think I'll stay where I am, watch ya slowly die. Your muscles will lock in place. Lungs…cease to draw _breath._.." Guffawing at the idea of the trapped male dying, suffocating as his body fails him, he then tugged his hair, breaking the flimsy hair tie and smirking as long black and silver hair became dusty.

"Long hairs a bad disadvantage on the battlefield. Gives the enemy a handhold, but ya foun' that out for yourself, didn't ya?" Gloved fingers slid through it, then gave it a rough tug, grinning as he received a quiet hiss of something that clearly wasn't pain. "_Ya like that,_ eh _fucker_? Ya know, if ya wanna get the antidote, we don't gotta fight for it~" Xigbar narrowed his gaze, glaring at the now double-Fears that hovered over him. The Venom had spread widely, his vision no longer reliable, if the two males grinning at him were any indication. "I said, I ain't making a deal with you!"

"We'll see 'bout that~" Xigbar's eye widened as the other male leaned down, feeling warm lips against his own, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth, long and thick, stroking his own as a large hand firmly palmed his groin, another hand tugging his hair again. His body tensed up as a multitude of sensations flooded it, eye clenching shut as he bucked his hips to dislodge the other man, panting as he tried to get his breath back after the deep, forceful, demanding kiss.

"Fucking…I said don't touch me!" He snapped, rolling away and struggling to get his wrists free.

"No, you said get off, there's a big difference, asshole. 'Sides, you _liked_ that rough treatment~" Only minutes after he'd managed to get some distance he was overtaken, slammed face-first against a tree, hot breath touches his ear as the feeling of something wet traced the shell, grunting with effort as he tried to shove himself away from the tree. Damn, persistent bastard.

The golden eyes roamed over his face, before a hand grasped his hair, tugging his head back, forcing their lips together once more, grinding against him, Xigbar shuddering at the feeling of clothed harness against his leather clad rear.

Apparently he wasn't the only one aroused by the battle. His hands gripped the bark of the tree, eye narrowed and glaring at the curious lizardlike golden iris's, feeling a calloused hand against his skin; when had the other male wormed it into his pants?; he couldn't think properly, letting out a low groan as his cock was grasped and stroked.

"Sadistic…fucking…bastard!" He turned his head away, ignoring the tug of his hair, before he tried to maintain his composure. A task that was quickly getting more and more difficult, with that hand teasing him as a hot, wet muscle ran over his neck, teeth biting down and getting him more worked up with each passing moment.

"Still not willing to make a deal? Not like you're not gonna get anything outta it." A low voice rumbled in his ear, flipping him back around so his back hit the wood, teeth clenching as he looked into the others eyes with a mixture of distaste and pleasure, trying not to make noise as he summoned his rifles again, pressing the barrel against the mans lower jaw. "Get off of—" He blinked, swallowing as that long tongue slid along the barrel, saliva gleaming even as two eyes narrowed with interest, unable to tear his eye away from the strangely arousing action. God-damn it…

"Come on dude, we already know that you're gonna cave, so may as well stop with the protesting, yeah?" The pale skinned man leaned forth, nipping his lip, the gun being pushed aside firmly, even as his hand slid down to cup the one eyed male through his pants once more. Tempting…

"Fucking.._.shut up before I change my mind,"_ He snapped, tugging the other closer, forcing his tongue into the hot cavern of the mans mouth, tasting of cigarettes, hand tugging the straps of the camouflaged suit undone, even as his tank top was yanked up, fingers tracing the scars on his body with interest. His own hands traced near flawless skin. Guy must be a hell of an assassin, not to have any visible wounds on his body.

"Gotta lot of scars, Xig', must have a lotta_ tales_ behind em~"

He groaned as the bite mark on his neck was bitten down on once more, eye closing as he felt strong hips colliding against his own, hands dropping to squeeze a firm behind, fingers digging into the fabric and massaging the skin through it, nibbling and sucking one of the Fears earlobes even as he felt his pants being shoved down a ways, snagging on his boots, which ended below the knee. "Shut up already, I'm getting dizzier…" His leg was hoisted up, feeling a hardness sliding between his cheeks to press at his tight opening. Not like they had any lube or anything…

"_Agh! Fucking…_" He hissed through his teeth at the abrupt penetration, hips firmly pressed against his own, fighting not to tense up when the sting shot up his spine. Being taken dry always hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't like the other male was small in the groin area. No, judging from the feel of it, he was slightly larger than average, the hard length in his body pulling back to the tip, before shoving in again, deep and fast, the pain intensifying for a moment. Hands gripped his hips, angling them as the shorter haired male thrust hard and fast, before pleasure crashed through him, the man successfully having nailed his prostate, then continuing to assault it.

"Got a tight ass, fucker." He grunted, feeling his face heat up as it always did when dirty talk was used, his legs lifted off the ground and settled on muscular hips.

"Shut the fuck up, spider-freak." He snapped, before he did it for him, sucking and biting lightly on the long thick tongue, tasting the salty tang of blood, then nearly gagging as it thrust into his mouth, the appendage twisting with his own tongue. A long while passed, filled with grunts and choked-off moans, Xigbar hating each passing second, even as his body burned with pleasure, before he shuddered, his release coursing through him, hot cum splattering the Fears abdomen.

"Told ya you'd_ enjoy it_, fucker." His body tensed around the hardness in it, feeling the mans thrusts quicken, deeper and harder, abusing his over-stimulated prostate for another minute before he felt the wash of hot fluid being released into his body, spilling out of him and dripping to the ground. "_Shut up, I said!_" His eye was barely open, mind strangely numb as he struggled to breath, the hazy image of the other man tipping his head back, pouring the antidote into it, before lips sealed over his own, swallowing the liquid back on instinct.

The Fear pulled out, lowering him to the ground and then grinning at him, boot nudging his thighs apart to look at his cum-soaked entrance. "Look at ya, yer all messy. Can't have ya soiling yer uniform, so I guess I'll do ya a favor." Xigbar didn't understand what the words meant, blinking as the clearing slowly came back into focus. "Wha—-" His front hit the ground, hips pulled up so his rear was in the air, wrists held by the others strong hands, keeping him from moving.

"The fuck'r you doing? Let go of me!"

He snapped, struggling as best as he can, before a choked cry was forced from his lips, eye clenching shut as a hot, wet tongue wriggled into his ass, pressing deep and stroking his inner walls, cheeks flushing a dark red. Fucking hell, this was so god-damn wrong, but it felt much too good, biting his lip to stop noise from escaping. He'd never live this down, that he was being rimmed by what had been an opponent, a sensual, way too intimate act for the battlefield.

The mans tongue probed deep, licking and then prodding his prostate, a hand released as his length was grasped once more, stroked in tandem with the others teasing strokes of his hand. "You f-fucking, Ngh…stop it!" Xigbar's hand scrabbled against the ground, scrabbling as he tugged his other hand away, only to whimper quietly as a calloused thumb brushed the tip of his cock. At the rate that this was going, he was going to reach a second orgasm, forehead pressed into the dirt, gasping and squirming slightly, before he choked out, "S-Stop it.._.stop it!" _

He felt the others tongue recede, panting harshly even as a chuckled reached his ears._ "Stop?_ You sure that's what you want me to do? Or are you gonna jack off when I'm gone, get off on what ya just went through, hm~?" Xigbar's teeth grit as he tried to find something to say, only for the man to flip him over, pushing his legs up so that his knees touched his chest.

"Why don' you_ watch_ this time? Guarantee ya, it's gonna be an interesting sight~", And with that, the Fear plunged his tongue back in, Xigbar yelping and shaking his head, trying to regain some control, but failing with each sting of pleasure he suffered at the other mans teasing strokes into his body. "A-Asshole …stop …fucking, st—AHn! S-Stop, I'm g-gonna….c-c…~"  
It came out as a desperate whine, back arching slightly as he felt the tight coil of heat growing, then snap, Xigbar letting out a low cry, eye falling shut as he felt himself orgasm again, his release hitting his chest, before he sagged against the ground, panting weakly. God-damn it…

His legs were lowered, a tongue lapping the cooling cum off his body, lungs heaving for breath before his pants were tugged back up, cloak dropped onto the ground beside him. After a moment, he opened his eye, staring tiredly up at the man who grinned down at him.

_"See?_ Play nice, ya get the antidote, _an' a good, fucking time."_ Cackling, he dashed back into the trees, laughter fading away through the trees as the voice headed towards the building in the distance, leaving the one eyed male spent and exhausted on the clearing floor, slowly rolling over and struggling to his feet. "I hate this fucking mission…not only is it a complete, utter failure, but I got humiliated too. Gonna_ kill_ Saix for sending me here…" He raised his hand, dark tendrils moving to create a tall, dark spheroid of writhing darkness, picking up his cloak and running a gloved hand through dirty, sweat soaked hair. _The Fear._ One day, he'd come back and kill that spider-human, but for now, he'd best return to castle.

Stepping through the corridor, it closed behind him, birds returning to the now-quiet clearing of the Graniny Gorki, dusk falling as leaves cluttered the dark forest floor, peaceful once more.


End file.
